K-9-5 and RoboPup
This is my first time using Everest and RoboPup. This is the episode where the PAW Patrol was invited to go to the ice caps to meet up with Jake and Everest and a secret and ridiculous fear is found out by the pups. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, they went to New New York on New Earth. Then they were invited to go to the ice caps. As they were on the PAW Patroller, K-9-5 screamed. K-9-5: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (gets out of the cabin at top speed) Ryder: What was that about? Milo: K-9-5 has Robophobia, which is a fear of robots. Chase: But isn't he a robot? Milo: Yes he is. He is completely afraid of looking at himself, especially through a mirror. When it comes to other K-9s, and also 9-K-5 to some extent, he pretends that they are living creatures. Ryder: But why did he "run" out of the cabin. Milo: Because of RoboPup. Scene change, K-9-5's Badge. When they got to the ice caps, they got out of the PAW Patroller. Jake: (goes over to Ryder) Who's the new guy? Ryder: He's K-9-5. He is our Computing Robot "Pup." K-9-5: (Goes over to Everest) Hello, you must be Mistress Everest. Everest: Who are you? K-9-5: I am K-9-5. I am the PAW Patrol's Computing Robot "Pup." Everest: Okay. K-9-5: (starts to go below operational temperatures) I am too cold! I am too... cold...! I... am... too... cold...! (Shuts down) Milo: Better get you inside quick, K-9-5. (Brings him into the PAW Patroller and starts working on someway to extend the operational temperatures, and installs the new modification into K-9-5) K-9-5: Starting up. RoboPup: (comes over to K-9-5) (barks twice) K-9-5: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Everyone runs into the PAW Patroller to see an afraid K-9-5 cowering in a corner. Jake and Everest: (out of sync) What is going on? Milo: K-9-5 has Robophobia, a fear of robots. Jake and Everest: Huh? Milo: A robot thats afraid of robots. How`s that for an explanation? K-9-5: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ("runs" out of the PAW Patroller at top speed and "jumps" into the water to swim away) (Starts to run low on power) Milo: Ryder, by now, he will be running low on power. We need to get him back here. Ryder: (Calls all members of the PAW Patrol) PAW Patrol to the PAW Patroller. All members, including K-9-5: Ryber needs us. K-9-5: AHHH! (Gets frozen into an ice block) The other members of the PAW Patrol get to the PAW Patroller, Marshal tripping over the fallen off modification to K-9-5 and bumps into all the pups. They all get their equipment and get into the cabin, get briefed, and go to work, Everest and Zuma were the pups on this mission. Milo: (finds the fallen off modification) If he doesn't have this on him anymore and is in the water, he must be an Ice block by now. The K-9-5 ice block started to float away. Once Ryder and Zuma caught up with it (Everest waiting at the edge of the ice caps), the following happened. Ryder: Zuma, use your buoy to get K-9-5. Zuma: (barks) Buoy. The buoy hits the corner of the ice block. Ryder and Zuma go back to the ice caps, towing a frozen K-9-5 ice block. Everest: (Barks) Clearing Arm. (Uses the clearing arm to pick up the robot ice cube) (drives her vehicle to the PAW Patroller with the K-9-5-cycle in the clearing arm, then sets down the cube of ice with the poor robophobic robot inside) Milo pushes the K-9-5 ice into the PAW Patroller and heats it up with a portable heater. The ice melts and the robot known as K-9-5 is out again. Milo reinstalls the modification and lets K-9-5 play outside. When they got back home, K-9-5 was the first to exit, bursting out of there like a rocket at top speed. K-9-5: Finally back home. Milo: Scaredy-robot. K-9-5: Fear is emotional. I was not programmed with emotions. Milo: Yeah, right. (Walks away for a little bit) Liar. What will happen next? Previous: Pups in New New York, New Earth Next: K-9-5, A Pup for a Day Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers